


Concussion

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [38]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Overprotective Ed, Pregnancy, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: To be honest, I'm a little nervous about posting this one. The most romantic thing I've written in this collection is a kiss on the forehead. I'm guess I'm like Arakawa and I prefer subtle stuff. But, every good writer needs to leave their comfort zone now and then
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 6





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm a little nervous about posting this one. The most romantic thing I've written in this collection is a kiss on the forehead. I'm guess I'm like Arakawa and I prefer subtle stuff. But, every good writer needs to leave their comfort zone now and then

"Winry! Winry!" he called. "Dammit. Where is that woman?" he grumbled to himself. He stormed up the stairs and stopped when he heard grunting. Grunting and rustling. He back tracked and peered in her doorway. He saw the blond woman halfway hidden in the closet. There were boxes strewn everywhere on the floor. Her room was hardly recognizable.

"Winry!" he snapped. She jumped, and he cringed when he heard a loud thump on the wall. She lost her balance on the ladder and toppled off, the boxes following suit. Now, if this had been 2 years ago, Ed probably would've laughed at her for being so clumsy, but his worry overshadowed his amusement right now.

"Ow," she moaned. He quickly offered her his hand and put his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"You okay?" he asked, blushing slightly as she put her arms around his waist to regain her balance.

"Yeah," she moaned. "I was just startled, is all."

"Geez," he sighed, "You're such a clutz. This is why I'm afraid to leave you alone." She glared at him.

"It's your fault, stupid! You know better than to sneak up on me like that!" she huffed.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Anyway, what the hell are you doing up here?"

"I was cleaning out the closet," she said, "It turned out being a lot harder than I thought it would be." She pouted, shooting daggers at the offending closet. Ed scowled.

"You idiot!" he barked, "Why didn't you ask me to do it?"

"Why should I?" she asked, offended.

"Because you're not supposed to do strenuous labor! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"Ed, I'm pregnant, not helpless!" she snapped. "I'm fine!"

"Bullshit!" he growled, "You can't even walk around on your own."

"I can too!" she argued, letting go of his shirt. She started walking on her own, but Ed saw her sway. He narrowed his eyes when she hung her head down, and grabbed the dresser.

"Winry," he warned.

"I'm fine, Ed," she insisted, "I'm just a little dizzy." She collapsed onto her knees and grabbed onto her forehead. Ed sighed and swept the girl up, setting her gently on the bed.

"You just sit here while I call a doctor," he said gently.

"I don't need a doctor," she slurred.

"Uh-huh," he said disbelievingly, ignoring her. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Unfortunately, Dr. Scott told him what he was already afraid of. She hit her head when she fell and she had a concussion. She also informed him that he had to make sure that Winry didn't fall asleep, otherwise she would fall in a coma.

"Ed, you don't have to do this," she murmured as he wiped the cool rag on her face.

"Shut up," he grumbled, though his words lacked bite. He filled the bag in his hand with ice and set it gently against the lump that had formed on her head. She winced in pain.

"Sorry," he mumbled guiltily. She didn't respond and put her hand on the bag, holding it in place. He watched with fear as her lip started to quiver a bit. Dammit.

"Hey," he said softly, lifting her chin up with his first two fingers, "You're not gonna break our promise, are you?" She shook her head vigorously, but he could see the glitter of tears forming in her sapphire eyes. He sat down on the bed in the spot next to her, awkwardly rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He gazed at her curiously, letting her continue. "All I ever do is make you worry. And just now…you were right. I should've asked you for help. I'm sorry." Ed felt his insides twist when a tear fell down her pale cheek. "I'm sorry," she repeated. He put his thumb under her eye, wiping away extra tears. All he wanted more than anything was to see her smile again.

He cupped her face and leaned in slowly, gently kissing her, her salty tears dripping onto his face. He pulled away, and stared at her intensely, bringing her head to his chest.

"You idiot," he rasped, "You have nothing to apologize for. You're both okay, that's all that matters."

"But what if it had been worse? What if it had been more than a concussion? What if-."

"Hey," he interrupted, "Stop it. Don't get all worked up. That's not good for you, or the baby." He put a hand on her still-flat stomach gently. "The important thing is that you're both okay," he whispered, caressing her stomach.

"Yeah, but-,"

"No 'buts'. Okay?" She nodded absently. He sighed lightly and rested his chin on the top of her head, tightening his hold around her shoulders.

* * *

They were both laying on the bed, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder. He absently stroked her silky blond strands with his right hand.

"Ed," she murmured.

"Hmm?" he grunted. He turned his head to meet her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. He widened his eyes and felt the heat crawl up his face. He still wasn't quite used to those words.

"I…uh…I…dammit," he cursed. She giggled, making him blush deeper.

"Honestly, Ed. You're such a kid," she said fondly.

"Shut up," he grumbled. He glared at her when she started snickering again. Why couldn't he just say it? He managed to say it at their wedding, although he nearly passed out. So why couldn't he say it now? He knew he loved her! So then why couldn't he say it out loud? C'mon, Ed, just fucking say it!

"I love you too," he croaked. He felt her stiffen. She positioned herself to where she was staring down at him, eyes wide.

"You said it," she whispered in disbelief. This did nothing to help his embarrassment. Before he could stutter out a reply, she kissed his jaw.

"Y'know," she said lowly, "You look really sexy when you blush." Oh no. That was her bedroom voice. Resist her, Ed. Resist her. You can do it. She repeatedly kissed his neck slow and seductive, making shivers go up his spine.

"Winry," he squeaked, "I think we should stop."

"Oh? Why is that? I'm having fun."

"You have a concussion. Right now, you should rest." He argued.

"But I don't want to rest," she pouted. "I wanna do something else." She let her fingers wander down to his belt. Ed was finding it harder to contain the lust inside of him. Damn all of her hormones. One minute, she was crying. The next, she was horny as hell.

"Winry, if we were in a different situation, I wouldn't be hesitating. But right now, we're in the hag's house and she's right down the hall." She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to make sure she doesn't wake up, huh?" Ed finally lost it and pinned her to the bed, rolling on top of her, letting his lust take over as he kissed her exposed collarbone. He didn't have to worry about Winry falling into a coma because she never went to sleep.

And neither did he.


End file.
